Dirge of Fate
by Z0MBieaC030
Summary: A warrior by the name of Deacon Satsuki embarks on an adventure and searches out an old foe to settle a score, but picks up a young woman that tags along with him and makes a pact unaware of the destruction that awaits them..


Dirge of Fate

Original Created

Intro

:In the dim, forgotten era when the world was at the age of war and unending struggle. There was an demonic being known as Vokami, possessing powers that was beyond Heaven or Hell, his only sole desire was the total annihilation of all life, At the brink of annihilation to humanity an Airknight by the name of Julius S. Fanchon, most famous hero forged an alliance together with all race in the mortal world to fight for humanity. Fighting a hopeless war, Julius took increasingly extreme steps to hold Vokami and his forces back. In the final mist of the alliance's struggle Julius succeeded against Vokami. Unable to slay him due to his ungodly like powers, she had Vokami casted in a immobilized seal. Generations past from that day - Legend became history and in over time history has become forgotten but there is some evil that will never be a memory as Vokami still immobilized sits and waits - silent and enraged:

Scene #1, The Demon

:At the harbor of Old Shore, a small village that thrives off of traders and fishing boats where many corsair ships either docked or was being departed, one ship stood out from the rest. An old fleet ship from the forgotten time made shore to dock:

Ship Captain: Aye, This is as far as I can go for ya, The ship can't stay here for long due to our past reputation.

Deacon: This will do fine...(thinking to himself)..It's finally time I can put a end to this, I suppose.

:After leaving from the harbor and enters the market district filled with travelers, traders and the many people of Old Shore village. Making his way through the crowd and looking around the market as many sales traders try to haggle Deacon into buying useless junk that had no meaning for him to use on his journey. Wondering around the village till he is ready to leave, Deacon sensed a discomfort that he is being tailed. Deacon continued to keep walking out of the village as his tailers follows:

Fade:(telepathy)...What is it Deacon?

Deacon:(telepathy) I've felt these strange aura ever since I arrived in Old Shore...And it's three of them..

Fade:(telepathy) Well see what they want from Deacon.

:Without looking back Deacon halts as his followers waits for his next move:

Deacon:...What do y'all want?

Subaki: Turn around and kneel before the righteousness of the light demon!

:Deacon tightens up his fist:

Deacon: Humph, I kneel to no one being bitch (then walks away from them)

:From Deacon defying them, Subaki begins to be enraged because of it. She looks over to a woman companion then nods her head telling her to kill him. As the female burst off after him, she draws out her warhammar ready to smash Deacon's head in. Coming in on him with great haste to take a swing, till suddenly her eye sight becomes a blur then goes black. Deacon then smirks as he kicks the woman's head to the side, Subaki and her other companion are shocked to see that she was decapitated by Deacon's symbiotic-like shadow as her lifeless body drops at Deacon's boots. Still in shock they now watch the symbiotic shadow covers the decapitated body and absorb it leaving the armor and bones as remains, then forms back into Deacon's normal shadow:

Deacon:(turning around)...Ah, it seems that y'all are Airknight huh?...Humph...such insects...Well, care to send me your other fool? (then grins)

:Subaki's Airknight willingly to go in and make Deacon pay for what he did and his insult:

Gyrich:(enraged) Y-Y-You BASTARD!...I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!

Deacon: Hah...So you think you can kill me huh? (laughing as Fade forms it's body around Deacon and hangs over him mocking at Gyrich)...Test me then.

Gyrich: D-DAMN YOU DEMON! (rushing in)

Subaki: GYRICH WAIT NO!

Gyrich: YOU WILL DIE DUE TO YOUR INSOLENTS!

:Still laughing Deacon jesters his hand to tell Gyrich to bring it, Gyrich pulls out his rune blade and immediately attacks Deacon. Fade forms into a shield and blocks the blow then counter-acts by changing a part of it's shadowy body into an sickle in one motion swings for Gyrich's neck to slice it open, Gyrich dodges Fade's attack but instead gets caught by Deacon's round house kick to the face and a powerful side kick to the gut knocking him back a few steps or more. After getting kicked Gyrich looks up to see a incoming fist, when hitting him Deacon steps in his shadow Fade then uses it for it's advantage. Forming from under Gyrich into a spike, trying to move out the way Gyrich gets impales through his right shoulder. Now trapped by Fade he tries to free his shoulder off the spike and sees Deacon grinning quickly pulling out his sword to behead him but Subaki comes in and blocks it then takes a swing at him, Deacon bends over backwards dodging her sword then spirals around trying to chop her arm off. But Subaki spins in the same direction causing him to miss at the same time she attempts to cleaver him in half. All in one motion Fade retracts from Gyrich's shoulder and deflects her attempt and counters by turning to a demonic-like fist then upper-cuts her off the ground, Deacon takes this chance to follow up with an attack. He then leaps in the air above her and dose a spinning hook kick to Subaki's chest causing her to gasp for air. As her body hits the ground making her bounce up, as soon as Deacon touches the ground he quickly do another spinning hook kick making her fly into Gyrich as he catches her. Deacon then looks at the two putting his sword away as Fade yet again cover Deacon's lower body hanging over his shoulder laughing at them as Deacon folds his arm:

Deacon: It's best if you insects just fly away now..(grinning)

Subaki: D-Damn it! When your time comes and it will demon, I'll make sure the last thing you'll see is my face..

Deacon:(inhumane voice) Ahahahaha! Really! You think you are up to that...look at you! You will never kill me...NEVER!

Fade: Can Fade eat them now Deacon please?

Deacon: No, Fade I would like to see them try when the time comes. Let them go...for now.

Fade:(inhumane) AARRRGHH, FUCK!

:Deacon then turns around and walks away as chuckling as Fade turns back into Deacon's Shadow:

Subaki:(to herself)...Damn you! Why are you here?

Scene #2, A Hero in need

:After his little scuffle with the two Airknights, ways down the road Deacon notices a large group of bandits surrounding and ganging up on some one:

Fade:(peering over Deacon's shoulder) Hmm can we join that mob?

Deacon:...No, Fade we shell not.

:The closer he gets, Deacon could see a girl in the middle of the group scared, till he is able to make out her face. He soon notices she almost looks like someone he knew long ago and it strikes him to see it:

Fade:(puzzled) What is wrong with Deacon? Fade don't understand why Deacon feel this way.

Deacon: That girl looks like my sister...but that can't be...my sister is dead..

Fade: Fade wants to see this girl that means something to Deacon.

Deacon: I didn't say she meant anything to me Fade...(sighs) Forget it...HEY!

:As Deacon yells out to the group of men, the bandits lets go of the girl and looks at him as the girl too looks. Seeing it is someone that came to help her. She breaks free from them and run to Deacon hiding behind him shaking:

Bandit #1:...Hey? Give us the girl along with any-fucking-thing else you have and your free to live your life!

:Deacon moves the girl to the side and holds his sword strapped to his back walking towards them with an malevolent hatred emanate flowing from him:

Deacon:(inhumane voice) Try to take her over my dead body, maggot!

Bandit #2:(chuckles) Looks like this fellow is trying to be a hero boys! Alrighty then if that's the way it.

Bandit: Hah, okay then tough guy! Seems like you didn't want to be reasonable and not listen to what you was told, NOW YOU AND THAT BITCH WILL DIE...GET HIM!

:Deacon draws out his sword - Grim's Blade - in the same flow turns and blocks hie foe's attack then instantly beheads the man, slides over to two others attempts to round house one guy as Fade wraps it's self around Deacon's leg then forms to an demonic hack-saw and cleavers him in two. Afterwards Deacon side steps from a swing of the other bandit's sword then pulls back Grim's Blade then lashes out a powerful blow. The bandit tries to block it but due to the force behind Deacon's swing that the bandit's weapon snaps causing him to have his throat cut open as Deacon kicks him over. Turning around to see who is next, he suddenly ducks his head down from being swiped off, blocks the next attack and lets Fade counter by driving its hand through the guy's guts, grabs hold of his spinal cord and with it's other hand turns it to a heavy mace and caves the man's skull in. Letting go of the corpse Fade looks at the other bandits as they were scared stiff, so Fade grabs one by the face then jerks him over to Deacon. Fade then forms it's body peering over Deacon while holding the bandit up by his throat:

Deacon:(inhumane voice) Now you and your meat bags are starting to waste my time, Now get out of my sight.

:Scared out of his mind the man pissed himself as Fade locks eyes with him then lets him go. Getting back up the bandit runs off with the rest of the others into the woods, soon after Deacon felt a soft hand holding onto his hand looking over to see it was the girl that he saved:

Deacon:(looking away and pulling his hand away)...You can run home now girl.

Alyona: T-Thank you Mr. Hero, I'm greatfull you saved me from them but why did you let them all go, they should all been killed like animals.

Fade: Fade likes this one, Can Fade have the fleshly thing? (forming out of Alyona's shadow and hanging over her)

Deacon: No, Fade...And I only let them live cause I use done playing with them...Now be off with you.

Alyona: P-Please Mr. Hero?...It's just that I don't have any where eles to go...please?

Deacon:(turns away)...Your companionship does not suit my tastes. (then walks off)

Alyona:(following) Mr. Hero please? I beg of you! (then holds onto him)

Deacon: G-GET OFF ME!

Alyona: PLEASE!

Deacon:(giving in) Alright! Alright! Alright...damn!

Fade: Hmmm (then chuckles) Another mouth to feed huh?

Deacon: Shut it Fade, (sighs) C'mon then girl. I wasted enough time around here as it is this area.

Alyona:(getting off his back) Okay, And thank you.

Scene #3, A Promise

:Now with another companion by his side other than Fade, already the girl grows close to Deacon. As the two walk down a path road surrounded with open grass field just when Alyona starts asking Deacon questions:

Alyona: Uh...Mr. Hero?

Deacon:...What is it child?...And stop calling me that!

Alyona: Okay...well what is your name then Mr. Hero?

Deacon:(sighs)...Deacon..Deacon Satsuki

Alyona: Deacon huh? Well my name is Alyona Fanchon...

Fade:(forming it's body around Deacon) F-Fanchon? Alyona must shared the same bloodline as Julius Fanchon...hmm...The Light walks along side The Dark?...Hehe

Alyona:(sighs) Everyone kept saying that but I don't know if it's true or not ... after a while I stop carrying about it.

Deacon: Humph...it means little to you now then (chuckles) perhaps you do share the same bloodline with that insect of a angel.

Alyona: Uh-Uh-Uh angel? But it couldn't be...your just playing with me aren't you Deacon?

Deacon: Humph...such Foolishness.

Alyona: So uh Deacon, What's that black squiggly thing around you?

Fade: Alyona speaks of Fade?

Alyona: Yes I am Fade, So what are you anyway?

:Fade looks at Deacon to see if it is alright to tell her:

Deacon:...Well go head Fade, It's alright to tell her if she is to be our companion.

Fade:(looks back at Alyona) Hah...Fade is a shadow demon from beyond the void.

Alyona: Hmm... a demon, Well I always thought demons was huge and ugly with nasty breath and-and horns and all?

Deacon:(chuckles) Well not all of them looks like that, only the dumb lower ones.

Alyona: So Deacon, What does that make you if Fade is a demon huh?

Deacon: If you must know Alyona Fanchon...I'm a demon as well.

Alyona:(giggles) Well you don't look it.

Deacon:(looks over) Does something I said amuse you child?

Alyona:(giggles) Well I never took you as one..

Deacon: And why is that?

Alyona: Because you don't like one silly, and you look very young to be a demon (then grabs his hand and leaning on him)

Deacon:(looking down on her) Humph...very well, but I am older than I look.

Fade:(pokes Alyona) Fade must ask Alyona?...What of your elder that looks over you?

Alyona: Elders?...Oh you mean my mother and father...they died a few years ago...

Fade:(puzzled) Any other mortals that shared bloodline with Alyona?

Alyona:(looking down) They died too...two little brothers, Carl and Erik...

:Deacon could feel Alyona hand tighten as tears drops on his arm:

Deacon:(sighs)...I too lost someone I cared about.

Alyona:(still looking down) Really?

Deacon:...Yes, So I too know how it feels to lose someone.

Fade: Fade hasn't lost something cause Fade eats it! (poking at Alyona)

Alyona:(giggles) Fade your silly.

Fade:(confused) Fade isn't silly? Fade is Fade!

:Alyona and Deacon both laughs at Fade for not understanding what silly meant. Alyona then then looks up with a smile on her face and turns in front of Deacon:

Alyona:(giggles) So this means you could be my older brother now, right?

Deacon:...Where did that come from...?

Alyona: Okay, You have to promise me? You gotta promise to be my brother for ever and ever, all right?

Deacon:(puzzled) Promise?...(sighs) Fine, Whatever.

Alyona:(cheerfully) Really! Okay th-then cross your heart!

Deacon: Do what!

Alyona: Oh c'mon! You know! Cross your heart...

:Deacon crosses his heart and repeats after after Alyona:

Both of them: Cross my heart and hope to die, I promise that I will never leave you side. And if my promise ever does go, I give to you my eternal soul!

:Tears runs down Alyona face as she smiles at Deacon. Out of her emotions she then dashes at him and hugs him tightly. In shocked Deacon looks down at her then hugs her too with a smile on his face:

Alyona: Thank you Deacon...(still crying)

Deacon: Humph...Come now let us be off.

:Alyona nods her head as she wipes her tears away, smiling at Deacon she hold his hand as the two continued. Standing in Deacon's shadow Fade peers up and covers Alyona's lower body then lay it's head on her shoulder:

Alyona: So you never told me where we heading to Deacon?

Deacon: Well because you never asked the question till now, but I have to find someone...that I know from a long time ago...lets just say he owes me something...

Alyona:(looking down) It's go to be a lot of fighting on the way isn't it?

Deacon:...Yes it is...

Alyona:...(sighs) Well don't lose any of them then (then smiles at him)

Deacon:(smirks) I plan on not losing to any one...

Fade: Well Fade hope Deacon fights soon! Cause Fade is getting hungry!

Alyona:(laughing) Do you always stay hungry Fade!

Fade: Fade doesn't stay full for too long...(inhumane voice)...But Fade will eat small beasties for a while till Deacon due battle with stronger mortals or other demons!

Alyona:...Uh other demons?

Fade: Uh-hmm other demons, demons that been among the mortals before light came to this world. Deacon fights the strong and uhmm powerful, then Fade eats them...absorbs them hah...Fade gives Deacon their powers and makes Deacon more powerful then others, faster, steal souls from them if wanted.

Alyona: Oh I see...what strength, powers or skill sets they have, you take from them and Deacon learns from it huh?

Deacon: Not only that I can recover faster over night...And those that use Holy magic or spells I can steal it and use it for myself...well any type of magic or spells for that matter...

Alyona: Well that's pretty useful, So why do the other demons hate you?

Deacon: It's not that they hate me...they want my powers and soul for themselves! Being an Elite of the Dead Hell has it's...

Karlrim: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE DEMON!

Deacon:...

Alyona: Deacon...?

Karlrim: Demon...I told you I will find you again didn't I...AND I AM NOW YOUR END!

Scene #4, Then red line

Alyona: Deacon who is this man?

Deacon:...

Alyona: Deacon?

:Deacon lets go of her hand and turns around to face Karlrim then takes hold of Grim's Blade handle:

Karlrim: What did I say? When I find you again we will finish what we started...huh?

Deacon:...

Karlrim: Well answer me goddamn you!

Deacon:...You son of a bitch, You tracked me down to slay me like I'm those fucking lower breed demons...You don't have a goddamn clue? You Karlrim will never...never off me! Not then and sure as hell NOT NOW!

Karlrim:(smirks) Humph...but I'm not same weak Paladin long ago! I have become stronger than any other from The Hand of Judgement, that you destroyed. I even have the legendary famous sword- The Maker's Breath. From that foolish Airknight Julius Fanchon!

Alyona:...?

Deacon: Surely you don't think to kill me with such a paltry show of force?

:Without no warning Karlrim was in Deacon's face, unable to pull out his sword Deacon dodges Karlrim's attacks and tries to knee him in the gut. But Karlrim moves out the way, Deacon quickens his pace and draws out Grim's Blade. Not before long Deacon is blocking and countering Karlrim, blocking his last attack a sudden ice-cold chill runs his spine due to Karlrim's weapon - The Maker's Breath:

Deacon:...Something...is unnatural about that sword...damn it?

Karlrim:(chuckles) Seems like you can't keep up huh?...(then realized) No your holding back aren't you? Aaarrrgghhh! Why aren't you fighting me seriously?

Deacon:...

:Karlrim looks over to see Alyona watching the two fight:

Karlrim: Humph...Is it because of that little angel bitch over there hmm? (laughing) Ahahaha a angel walking along with a demon how amusing!

Alyona: I-I'm a angel?

Deacon:(yell at her) ALYONA? I want to get the hell outta here!...I'll find you in the next town, NOW GET GOING!

Alyona:O-Okay! And don't you dare lose to that asshole, remember our promise! (then takes off running)

Karlrim: Uh no, Where you think your going you little bitch? (dashes after Alyona)

:Coming up on Alyona ready to behead her till Deacon gets in front of Karlrim before he could do anything to her. Deacon out of rage swings his sword for Karlrim's throat but it is block instead sliding him back away from her. Alyona stops running to what happen behind her:

Alyona:(panting)...T-Thank you...brother...

Deacon:(still stare ring at Karlrim)...Alyona? I'm not going to tell you again, Keep running...don't look back or stop till you get to the next town. Do I make myself clear?

:Without saying a word or hesitate, Alyona quickly runs off as fast as her legs could move. Meanwhile Karlrim and Deacon eyes locked filled with so much hate for one another:

Karlrim:(chuckles) Brother huh? Ahahaha!...Don't worry, that bitch will be joining you too when i place judgement on her.

:After hearing what Karlrim had to say, Deacon's red pupils started to glow brightly as he tightly grabs his sword handle:

Karlrim:(grins) Uh-Oh, there it is! That look, So you finally want to get serious hmm? Hah, All that hatred for me.

Deacon:...You stupid son of bitch! This time I'll make sure your dead...completely!

:Without hesitation, Deacon explodes after Karlrim causing an ear-splitting roar shatters the air. Acting on instinct Karlrim quickly begins dodging and blocking Deacon's relentless assault. From every blow he blocks, Karlrim notices that the force behind every swing is getting stronger and stronger. Soon after Karlrim counters the last attack and side kicked Deacon in the face, stumbling back Deacon shakes it off and comes back with a back swing. Karlrim barrel-rolls over Grim's Blade then immediately does a twisting somer-sault attempting to slash Deacon vertically, however Deacon blocks the air attack then counters him by flipping upward and kicking Karlrim in the jaw causing him to crash to the ground and roll a few yards away on his back. Deacon sprints to him then leaps to air, coming back down from the air he leans inward to a nose bomb as he cocked back Grim's Blade. Coming back around Karlrim opens his eyes just to see Deacon come crashing down, so at the last moment he puts up his guard. With all his might Deacon slams his sword against Karlrim's Maker's Breath. Due to the force of impact Karlrim's body was pushed into the ground creating an crater:

Deacon:(inhumane voice) Having fun yet?...You fucking asshole! I'mma make you regret finding me!

Karlrim: Ahahahaha? FUCK YOU, when I'm done with you that little whore of an angel is next! (grinning)

:Karlrim then uses both feet and kicks Deacon off of him and into the air once more. Sky rocketing in the air Deacon tries to regain balance till Karlrim appears over him, doing a spinning ax kick hitting Deacon in the gut. Before his body hit the ground Deacon recovers from the kick and lands on his feet, as he looks up he sees Karlrim coming down on him. So with no time left he quickly cocks back his sword then immediately leaps up and strikes at Karlrim to counter-out his attack. With enough force from the two, both swords shatters. Karlrim gasp to see the two swords break but at that split second Deacon grabs him by the throat flips him over and smashes Karlrim's body into the ground. At that moment gasping for air, Karlrim looks up as the last thing he sees is Deacon driving what's left of his sword to his face:

Deacon:(breathing heavy)...May your soul...knows no peace...

Fade: Can Fade eat him?

Deacon:...Y-You...ass...! You wanna eat now, but you couldn't help me out?

Fade: Fade didn't want to get it's self destroyed by The Maker's Breath, So Fade didn't want to come out till it was safe...But Deacon won right..Hehe?

Deacon: You ass...(sighs)...go head and eat him then.

:Fade's squiggly body covers up Karlrim's corpse absorbing it, getting up on his feet Deacon looks around to see shatter pieces of Grim's Blade and Marker's Breath. So he picks up all the pieces and takes Karlrim's hooded cloak then wraps them up:

Fade: Fade knows this strange mortal was very powerful. The dead one here, knows a great deal of other demons, spells, locations and of...

Deacon: And of what Fade?

Fade: The dead one knows the where about of the one that tricked Deacon?

Deacon:...Vokami?...Very well give me what he knows Fade.

:Fade returns to Deacon and wraps up his body completely turning out into a demonic shadow figure. Dark waves emanate around the figure then flow back into it again. Fade then unwraps Deacon's upper body and hangs over his:

Fade: The dead one suits Deacon's tastes?

Deacon: Yeah Fade it did...(looking at Karlrim's remains)...Foolish Paladin! You should have use the spell that could have bind me, but your lust for revenge blinded you...what a waste..

Fade: What of the angel-like, Fade ask?

Deacon: I haven't forgotten her Fade if she made it to the next town I'll find her then get my sword remade.

Scene #4, Trouble Strangers

:Running out of breath and not able to know what has happen to Deacon, Alyona ready to pass out drops to her knees just before she reaches the town - Belfals. She begins to sob for being so upset and the safty of her brother Deacon, till an cloaked women approached her:

Elanna: Human girl, What the matter with you? Your making a scene out here!

Alyona:(sobbing) I-I'm...sorry...it's just that my brother is fighting some asshole ...and..and he told me to run away (trying to wipe her tears away)

Elanna: Humph...well human, do you believe that your brother will return to you?

Alyona: Y-Yeah..

Elanna: Then you have nothing to worry.

Alyona: O-Okay then... Uh who are you anyway lady?

Elanna:(kneels down) I'm Elanna Faranell and I'm a Necro Elf...

Alyona: Y-Your uh...Forsaken? But I thought y'all race was all wiped out?

Elanna:(shutting her up) Shhh, Damn! But no not completely, must of the people are in The Lost Marsh or rooming around the Skeleton's Outskirts. So what is your name human?

Alyona: Uh...Alyona..

Elanna: Humph...well Alyona, what do you say if we head to a tavern and wait for your brother...if he shows up...alive?

Alyona: Don't say that (panics) I-I know he is alive and will return to me...he has to!

Elanna: Alright! Alright, shit! You sure is a whinny bitch...

Alyona: Hey, FUCK you alright? (looks at her and smirks then laughs at her afterwards)

:Elanna couldn't help but to laugh back, then takes Alyona by the hand to a tavern. Meanwhile far out from reaching Belfals, Deacon continued to find Alyona till he picks up her natural scent:

Deacon: Humph...

Fade: Deacon sensed Alyona yet?

Deacon: Yeah, I have...

:Before he takes another step, he sensed out another presents closing in on him from behind:

Deacon:...What do you want?

Subaki: Deacon, please...? Just hear me out, that's all I want...?

Deacon: What?...What do you want huh, cause I'm sure as hell you and fucking Order already know why I came to Baldorren?

Subaki:...Deacon...your not going to find Vokami here, just let it go please..?

Deacon:(turns around) Let it go? Let it go...have you forgotten what he did to me?...What he took from me? (getting enraged) WHAT HE TOOK FROM US? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?

...(looking upset) I haven't forgot...Deacon, this is a lost cost! Yes I want our daughter back and be able to see your sister Ada again but you have to understand that our baby girl and your sister spirits belong to the void now...(then holds on to him)...please?

:Tears rolls down Deacon's face due to their lost, then pushes Subaki away out of anger:

Deacon: NO...NO! I will not turn my back on this Subaki! I WON'T, The Order may show forgiveness but I will not show Vokami none!

Subaki: Deacon please...?

:Subaki places her hands on Deacon's face gently then leans up to kiss him like they use to long ago. While kissing him she wraps her wings around him, Deacon embraces her as she holds him tightly to calm him down . She then open her wings to stretch them out, still holding him she lay her head on his chest. Just then Fade slowly covers the two of them peering over Subaki's shoulder:

Subaki: (smiles) Humph...How strange isn't it?

Deacon:...What?

Subaki: That an angel is embracing a demon..

Deacon:(smirks)...You mean a wife embracing her husband (then pulls out an old ring from his side pouch)

Subaki: You still have your too (pulling out a necklaces with a ring on it)...Let me come with you for a while till I'm called back to The Order?

Deacon:...Very well, C'mon I have to find go find someone.

:Subaki follows him as they heads off to reach Balfels, meanwhile at the the tavern Alyona couldn't help but to stare at Elanna's face and ear piercing along with her hieroglyphics tattoos all over her body:

Elanna:(looks over) Dear Maker, What is it?

Alyona:Oh!...I'm sorry...it's just my first time to actually see a Necro...uh I mean elf like your self, and your piercing...they really fascinates me! (touching Elanna's nose bull ring)

Elanna:(grins)...You want one Alyona?

Alyona: Y-Yes!

:Just now arriving to Balfels Deacon still sensed Alyona near by with Subaki beside him. Following her scent to the location, out of no where he gets a nose full of fresh blood. Deacon rushes off to follow it, soon after the smell leads him to the tavern. He goes inside, pass the bar and heads up stairs as the smell gets stronger and overwhelms him when he comes up to a door at the very far end. Quickly opening the door Deacon sees Alyona holding her nose as blood trickles down her hand and Elanna with a long need pointing it at Alyona's face:

Deacon: Aaarrgghh, What the fuck do you think your doing?

Elanna: Huh, who me? (puzzled)

Alyona:(holding her nose) Oh, Hey brother!

Subaki:(confused) WAIT, brother...Deacon...?

Deacon: Shut it Subaki, long story! But what the hell is this? And who the hell are you?

Alyona: Deacon it's alright, I was just getting a piercing (moves her hean out the way)...You like?

Deacon:(shocked) GODDAMN, What is that shit hanging from your nose?

Elanna:...So your Deacon huh? An Elite from The Dead Hell, right?

Deacon:(not paying attention to her) Yeah, what's it to ya?

Subaki: DEACON LOOK OUT!

:Deacon looks to see what she is yelling about, suddenly he nearly dodges a spell blast that could have devastate him. He turns to realized that it came from Elanna as smoke vapors suspended from a hieroglyphic circle on her hand. Not letting her get another chance to fire off another blast he quickly dashes over then does a side kick, kicking her across the room. Elanna slams into the wall almost going through it and before she could bounce off the wall, as soon as she realized what happen Deacon had already pent her to the wall:

Deacon: You better start talking what was that for before I kill you?

Elanna:(rubbing her thigh up on his side) Feels good having me up on the wall like this hmm?

Deacon:...huh?

Subaki:...!

Elanna: Beside relaxed I had to make sure you was the real deal anyway, so if you may put me down I don't want little Mrs Perfect get her underwear all bunched up due to our bodies press up against one another and I'm just loving it too humph (then smirks at Subaki)

Subaki: HEY, FUCK YOU BITCH!

Elanna:(blows her a kiss) Humph...You jealous? Anyway my Head Master Deacon wants any elite from The Dead Hell to come with me to speak with him..

Deacon: For what?

Elanna: Sorry that's all I can say.

Deacon: Well though shit for you and your Head Master...I have my own matters to take care of...C'mon you two...

Elanna: Maybe he might have some information that you seek.

Deacon:...Then would he know anything about Vokami or any of his followers?

Elanna: I don't know, You'll have to ask him that that your self.

Alyona: Soooo?...What's the plan then?

Subaki: Well it's getting dark out...

Deacon:...We'll sleep here for the night and follow Elanna tomorrow...(as he makes his way for the door)

Subaki: Okay, but where you going?

Deacon: Going to the bar before I get my sword fixed.

Scene #5, Death is in the air

:At the Dalgon Keep just ways out pass the Canulus Valley on the western end of Baldorren, two wondering treasure seekers attempts to roam around inside hoping to find any lost goods:

Jin:(helping Juuba up) Looks like we finally got here...man what a shithole!

Juuba: Yeah, I know! People say back during the Forgotten War that this place use to be an heavily guarded fortress but it got over run by demons, orcs and goblins or what ever the fuck else that came through here.

Jin: Well you think they could still be around?

Juuba: What, Hell no? I mean look at this shit it's all abandon. I seriously don't think anything will be living in there...now stop crying and c'mon!

Jin: Y-Yeah...(nervously chuckles)..Wh-What was I thinking? Besides it could be just one...or two trolls in there...or more...

Juuba: Look, don't be such a bitch. Wasn't this your idea to come here in the first place?...So come on damn it, shit we're already here!

Jin: Okay! Okay! Okay! Geeez, you bitch more than my wife.

:The two men takes a deep breath and adventure into the fortress. Jin light up his torch for them to see, busted up wall skeletons and very old junked armors is all they see so they continued their way through Dalgon Keep. After a few hours of walking around in search of any that has value to them, Juuba spots a odd looking door ready to fall over just by looking at it:

Juuba: Hey, Jin? Get a load of this here...

Jin: Hmm, well it sure looks different then the other doors! You reckon this could be the armory chamber huh?

Juuba: Dunno, Let's check it out shell we?

Jin:(chuckles) Ladies first.

Juuba:(opening the door)...Hmm, It's a stairway?...(sighs)...Well might as well just head down'em..

Jin:...Alright...

:They head down the stairs till they come to an hallway that goes two ways:

Jin: Uh...what now?

Juuba: Hmm...I'll go left and you go that way..

Jin: Humph...I had a feeling you'll be saying that, Fuck it! Alright sheesh!

:Juuba lights his own torch and goes off on his own. After the two split off still trying to find anything good that will be worth anything to the outside world, Jin comes up to another door the same as the one before him and Juube went down the stairway:

Jin: Hmm, the same type of door as the one before huh?...Hehe, Treasure here I come!

:Jin opens the door to a larger chamber, slowly walking in Jin starts to feel very uneasy. Just up ahead he sees a some what figure of a dry rotten body bound down with a huge devise on it's back as it's hands are chained to the devise as well. Not knowing what it is Jin moves up closer to get a good look at it then notices what ever it is, it's nothing he has seen before:

Jin; What the fuck is this thing?

:As his walk behind it, Jin looks at the huge devise to see that there are some hieroglyphic writing on it of an language that he doesn't understand with a key slot in the middle. As his scenes are getting the better of him, Jin reaches out to touch it but it is suddenly smacked by Juuba:

Juuba: What are you doing?

Jin: What? I was only looking!

Juuba: Yeah I'm sure you was...What the hell is this?

:Juuba walks to the front of it then takes a small pocket knife and holds the creature's head up to examine it, meanwhile Jin is playing with the devise lock:

Jin: Hey Juuba? This lock piece...

Juuba: What about it...?

Jin: It's made of silverrite and gold!

Juube: Then hurry up and break the damn thing off so we can get the hell outta here!

:With enough force Jin yanks the old lock piece from it's place, soon after the lock breaks off pressurized air burst from every seal opening pushing Jin back till he fall over. Juuba looks over to see Jin on his back:

Juuba: Wh-What the...?

:Just then the huge vest-like devise begins to fall apart, before Juuba could let the creature's head go to help up Jin. At the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of the creature looking dead at him with it's hell fire eyes. Terrified from the look of it he quickly jumps to his feet and tries to run forgetting about Jin, but before he could do so he is snatched off his feet by the back of his head. Getting back up fromm be knocked over Jin sees the over sized creature and it having a hold of Juuba:

Jin:...Ju-JUUBA?

Juuba:...R-RUN...GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE...!

:Jin tries to run pass the creature but he too is snatched up:

Vokami: Oh, come on now what's wrong? I'm sure heroes-like y'all selves wants to be rewarded huh...?

Juuba: Wh-What...?

Vokami: Huh, hello have you been listening to a word I said? Rewards...Ahahahaha here let me give them to you...Here, you first!

:The whole place begins to shake just as a demonic-like mouth opens under Jin's feet as Vokami holds him over it laughing. Jin looks down at the hellish pit kicking and screaming his lungs out when the demon creatures trying to grab hold of his feet:

Jin: OH...GOD PLEASE...HELP US!

Vokami:(mocking him) God please help us...AHAHAHAHAHAHA...Damn I forgot how fun this is...AHAHAHAHAHA! (then let's go of Jin)

:Laughing at Jin's despair of being rip apart he closes the hole then turns Juuba around and sees him crying as he wets himself:

Vokami: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!...Goddamn your pathetic...Humph, your no fun at all! But let's just see if you have any use to me, shell we hmm?

:Vokami digs into Juuba's gut feeling around inside his body, pushing his hand deeper inside through Juuba's warm and soft inners as he reached in the and grabs hold of his spinal cord:

Vokami: You can't stand this, can you? AHAHAHA! Why don't you stop moving and let me finish?

Juuba:(gagging)...?

Vokami: Oh, to bad for you! Ehehehe! Goodness gracious me! AHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like you don't have what I want, oh well for now this will have to...DO! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

:Vokami then rips out Juuba's spinal cord along with his bloody inners, at the same time as he pulls it out, it forms into a demonic black sword. After he gets the sword out he tosses Juuba's spineless rag-doll body to the side, hellish emanate flows around him as he gain his human-like form and powers:

Vokami: Oh for shit's sake, now I'm have nothing to do! AHAHAHA! Any who this place is giving me a really nasty itch. AHAHAHA! (as he leaves the chamber)

:Outside of Dalgon Keep, Vokami looks around to see that many things has changed from the era he knew. Vokami then inhumanely laughs and points two fingers towards in front of him and summoned five Ethereals that awaits his commands:

Ethereal #1: What is your reason for awakening us oh dark one?

Vokami: AHAHAHAHA!...(breaths)...AHAHAHA! C'mon, you should know why. Surly y'all don't mean to imply I need a reason to destroy, manipulate and KILL...? Look you two go to Merdegen look for a woman named Mindel tell her I'll be needing her uh...assists Ehehehe...You over there got to the the Dead Hell I'll want a force to wipe out everything. And you two...Hmm I don't know y'all can go bat-shit insane around here, Ehehe...Seems like I have work to do!

Scene #6, Into the Black Market

:Meanwhile back at Belfals and unaware of Vokami up raising, Deacon gets up out of bed putting on his clothing and armor making no noises he grabs the wrapped cloaked with the broken pieces of both swords then leaves the room. Leaving from the tavern to go wonder the empty town Deacon hears the taverns door shutting again so he turns to see who it is:

Deacon: Alyona, what are you doing? Get back to the room!

Alyona: I heard the room door shut and saw you wasn't in there so I came to follow you...please let me come with brother?

Fade: Alyona will be joining us to the Black Market?

Alyona: Bl-Black Market, what's that?

Deacon:(sighs)...Yeah the Black Market, and NO you can't come with me Alyona. It's a place where you or mortals are not allow to be...Well for you of course but if a normal human wonders in there they'll be surely killed or eaten.

Alyona: Well it's a good thing I'm an angel then huh?

Fade: Ehehehehe! Fade likes Alyona more and more!

Deacon:(sighs)...Fine, whatever! You can come along then...

Alyona:(over Joyce) ALRIGHT!

:Alyona quickly takes Deacon's hand and follows him through the town. After wondering around for a while Deacon takes Alyona down an ally where a hooded woman is standing near a wall with a dim glowing hieroglyphic on it:

Kate: Deacon, long time no see? What brings you here? Oh and I see you have brought me a snack how thoughtful of you babe!

Deacon: She with me Kate, so hands off! (chuckles)

Kate: Meow...Okay, Okay!

Deacon: Anyway I need to get through to get my sword fixed.

Kate: Humph...Alright, but you know they not going to like outsiders there a specially outsiders of light!

Deacon: I'll deal it and anyone else who has a problem with it, (chuckling) now are you going to let us thought Kate or what?

Alyona:...Brother you know she has a cat tail...wow?

Kate:...(sighs)...Here you go Deacon...

:Kate takes out a black diamond and smashes it on the wall just then a hidden portal had appeared leading to the Black Market. Deacon continued and goes through the entrance while Alyona follows, once in gone through the portal Alyona is completely fascinated by the whole market place:

Alyona: W-Wow! This...this place is amazing! I never thought I'll be able to see so many different types race and specimens all in one area!

Fade: Fade likes it when Deacon comes here it's more lively than the mortal realm. Here Alyona will see - trolls, orcs, imps, demons, goblins, vamps and or others around here!

Deacon: Yeah...so try not to touch anything here okay!...Matter of fact get in front of me so I can keep an eye on ya...!

Yazumi: Does my eyes betray me or am I seeing who is around here again, and with someone who has curves like me no less?

Deacon: Humph...Yazumi, I see you and your vampire courtesans still pleasing the low lives here?

Yazumi: Ooooh, why be that way Deacon? Beside you was the best one that could handle us around here...(smirking)..So what do you and your little piece of ass doing here anyway?

Alyona: I'm his sister BITCH! So I'll shut the fuck up if I was you (stepping up to Yazumi)

:Yazumi hisses at Alyona showing her fangs as the other vampire courtesans appear. Deacon sensed a unstable power spike out of no where then realized it was coming from Alyona:

Deacon:(grabbing her by the arm to calm her down) Control yourself Alyona, the last thing we need is a fight on our hands here with the whole place and I'm not in the mood for one! So cool it!

Alyona: Alright! Alright!

Fade: Fade thinks the fleshy can take the vampires!

Deacon: No, shut it Fade (then turns to Yazumi) Look I don't have time for any games right now I need to find Nidus!

Yazumi: Hmph...The enchanting forger? At the same spot as always getting drunk off of goat's blood.

Deacon: Humph...Figured...C'mon Alyona.

Yazumi:...And I'll be seeing you around girly!

:Alyona gives Yazumi the middle figure while making a face at her then hurries up to follow Deacon. Walking through crowds of ogres, orcs and other creatures Alyona was in awe looking at the surrounding stands of weapons, armors and food. Till they arrived to an odd looking blacksmith shop that seems to be run down:

Deacon: Hmm, this is he place still looks like a dump!

Alyona: What, this is the place?

Deacon: Yep this is the place, what? What you thought it'll be?

Alyona: I dunno a hell of a lot better than this...!

Nidus: Who's the hell out there? Damn goblin kids! Y'all bet not be throwing shit at my home or else I'll kill you!...Oh Deacon it's you!

Deacon: Yeah it's me, Nidus I need a big favor from you?

Nidus: Ooooh, a favor hmmm...? What kind of favor? Humph...Deacon wants to spend one-on-one the vampire women Ehehehe?

Deacon: Uh, no!...I need you to repair my sword old fool!

Nidus: YOU WHAT!...Y-You broke Grim's Blade? You dumb demon...goddamn...UGH, THAT SWORD IS NOT A TOY!

Deacon: Look just shut the hell up alright? I was attacked by Karlrim and shattered my sword and his...but the bastard is dead now.

Nidus: So, that paladin is dead huh? Well gemme the shatter pieces then..

Deacon: Oh, uh...and I have the shatter pieces of Maker's Breath too...

Nidus: Julius Fanchon's sword...? Hmm, very well I'll use both of them and see what I can do...come back in an hour it'll be ready by then...sort of...

Deacon:(sighs) Fine...

Alyona: Soooo...we'll just wait around here for an hour? Well we can go looking around for a while then Deacon.

Nidus: Hmm...and who is this young woman, such a pretty face too.

Alyona: T-Thank you, I'm Alyona Fanchon...

Nidus: A-Ahh, bloodline of the angel?...Uh come inside it's not safe for you child to be around here! Come in, come in!

:Alyona and Deacon follows Nidus inside his shop, once inside Alyona stares around looking at many weapons, armors and other devices that Nidus crafted. Nidus then places the two swords broken pieces on a table, and sits there looking at the shatter parts. He could feel the two swords intense power while he take sips from his mug:

Nidus:...Forging these two shatter swords together to make you a new one Deacon maybe...some what of a problem..

Deacon: And why am I not surprised!

Nidus: Humph...due to the fact that one, Grim's Blade feeds from hate and anger making the wielder stronger from each blow that is given. Also has a very strong will to rip souls from it's foe's body and absorbs it, in other words it wants only death to anyone the that stands be for it...

Alyona: And the other?

Nidus:...And the other...Maker's Breath...(sighs)...it steals light and dark from it's surrounding...

Alyona:(puzzled) Light and Dark?

Nidus:(takes another sip)...Hmm, such as Holy, Arcane, Black Magic, Death Spells and so on. But anyway by doing such a thing it also increasingly raise the wielder's strength and power by five folds. Not for forgetting that it can also and will destroy any and other unnatural being or creatures if given the chance it could cut down the most godly creatures too...(and takes more sips)

Deacon: Okay, so what's the problem then?

Nidus:...By joining these two together the out come of the could be unstable, destroying the wielder's body and soul...

Deacon: Humph...sounds fun, well then Nidus you better get started huh?

Nidus:(chuckles)...Figured you'll be saying that, well fuck it then...Uh young woman you can help me, yes?

Alyona: Huh, you want my help?

Nidus: Yes I do girly, so it you would hand me them two steel blocks over there and a silverrite stone too.

Alyona: O-Okay?

:She hops up to her feet from sitting on the floor to go get Nidus the items he needed. Later on after heating the steel and silverrite the fuses the two broken swords pieces then smooth it out. Alyona's eyes light up watching Nidus at work using enchantments and hammering away to form the sword while Deacon smokes his pipe:

Nidus: Well sorry it took so long but like I said you will have a new sword...One of THE best I ever made!...But...

Deacon: But what old timer?

Nidus: This sword is completely unstable...well sort of..

Deacon: Sort of? What the HELL is the shit suppose to mean?

Nidus: Hmm, how can I put this...Okay? Due to the fact that Grim's Blade will power is to kill anything...Well now it has became fully self aware of it's new found power from Maker's Breath. And because of that this sword is now hell bent of death...But I've enchanted it so Ragnarok will need your blood to know it's wielder. And once again I don't think even that will do any good for ya!

Alyona: Huh? Wh-Why not?

Nidus: Because if that doesn't work then over time Ragnarok will devour Deacon's soul...if he ever has one...

Deacon: Fuck you, Old bastard!

Nidus:(chuckles) But anyway this sword will take over Deacon's mind and control him...So Deacon, I'll be needing your blood to see if it will obey you...or to see if you'll die from it..

Alyona:(panics) WH-WHAT?

Deacon: You asshole...(sighs)...Fine then let's just get this over with...

:Nidus grabs Deacon's hand and makes a deep cut into it while holding it over Ragnarok, in no time the sword immediately begins to turn deep red as faint purplish demonic hieroglyphics glow on it. Suddenly the sword starts to shake on the the table and before anyone could react to it, Ragnarok flies off the table impaling it's self through Deacon's chest, causing him to crash through Nidus's wall and into the crowd outside:

Alyona: DEACON?...DEACON...!(running after him)

:Yelling for Deacon, Alyona pushes her way through the crowd in the Black Market to get to him. Once she got to him she sees that the long sword is implanted deep within his chest. Alyona gasped from the sight of it then tries to reach for the handle pull it out of Deacon till the sword shocks her hand away from touching it. She then notices that Ragnarok has an eye on it looking dead at her then looks back at Deacon. Unconsciously Deacon's body starts to raise up while Ragnarok's blade and handle goes through his body. Deacons' eye begins to open slowly as he comes around up on him feet. Alyona and others around her looks at him as the hole in his chest rapidly heals it self, Deacon gasp a little to catch his breath after that speedy recover and low on blood:

Deacon:(pant)...(pant)...Oh hell...!

Alyona: Deacon? You scared the shit outta me! I thought you was dead!

Nidus: Humph...So I reckon your still alive huh?

Deacon:(pulling the sword from the ground) I could have died asshole!

Nidus: You needed a new sword huh, right or wrong ? Now you got you one besides I didn't think it would do that to ya...so you like it?

Deacon: Even though it try to kill me...But other than that it seems to be much longer than my last one and a bit heavier too.

Nidus: Yep, Ragnarok is some what of a two handed sword and almost as long as you long as your body...and here, I kinda figured you'll be needing a new set of armor as well, more fitting than the one you have now.

Decon: Humph...I see... So how much is the damage will cost me?

Nidus:(chuckles) Think nothing of it, free of charge. Besides your the only one that test out my weapons and armors.

Deacon:...Very well then...Humph, c'mon then Alyona let's head out before Subaki and Elanna wakes up.

Alyona: Oh alrighty then! Goodbye Mr. Nidus

Nidus:(watching them leave off)...A lot of trouble is heading those two's way and to others around them too, Hmm...(then sips his drink)

Scene #7, Advent Fate

:Deacon and Alyona leaves the underworld Black Market and returning to the tavern. Moments after they left the Ethereal Vokami summoned appears:

Troll Guard #1: And where the fuck you think your going to chump? Your types are not allowed down around here...so bet it!

Ethereal: I go where ever I please troll!

Troll Guard #2: Alright, if that's the way you want it...No more warnings for you buddy!

Ethereal:...I'm not you buddy!

:After the Ethereal said what it had to say it raise a finger at the two trolls, not knowing what the Ethereal was doing the two trolls just stood there laughing till suddenly they both imploded spreading their in trails every where. The Ethereal next walks over to a goblin that was watching, to scared to run the Ethereal points to him:

Ethereal: Tell me, where is the location to the Dead Hell Chamber or I will wipe you and everyone you known from existence!

:Without wasting any time the goblin panics and points where it needed to go. The Ethereal then walks pass him without saying a word, after the spirit being goes by the little goblin takes a deep breath thinking it was over but as soon as he exhale his head pops. Walking through the Black Market the Ethereal enters in district 17 and approach an over-sized Orc:

Ethereal: Where is the Dead Hell?

Orc Guard: State your purpose Ethereal...Your kind belongs in the void.

Ethereal: My master calls upon the Dead Hell to breed him an army that will shake the foundation of the mortal world

Orc Guard: Humph...Then you need to speak with Ri'Kuchtin...(then takes the Ethereal to see him)

Ri'Kuchtin: Hmm, what does a Ethereal want from me...I wonder?

Ethereal: My master wants you to breed him an army..

Ri'Kuchtin: And...Who is your master spirit?

Ethereal: Vokami...

Ri'Kuchtin:...Vokami huh, So he is free upon this sorry mortal world once more...(chuckles)...Tell you what spirit! Tell your boss that I will make his grand hellish army that this world has no chance to survive from but it will take at least four weeks to breed ten hundred thousand and also I want to be apart of his campaign!...Now run along and go tell him...(chuckles)

:Back at the tavern Alyona and Deacon arrived there just as Elanna was waking up while Subaki still sound sleep:

Elanna:(yawns) I-I see...that y'all two is already up?

Deacon: Yeah I just got my sword remade...Damn thing could have killed me too..

Elanna: What was that?

Deacon: No, nothing...

Alyona: And I got to go see The Black Market too!

Elanna: Mmm-Hmm...? So you took this human with you to the Market Underworld?

Deacon: She followed me out the room and asked...so get over it! And why the hell are you so up early for anyway?

Elanna: Cause it's best if we get a move on it now to Death Feral Mountain it will be a long journey.

Deacon: Alright, Fine with me...Alyona wake up Subaki I'll be outside waiting..(then heads out the room)

Alyona:(giggles) Okay then!...(shaking Subaki)...OH MY GOD! SUBAKI WAKE UP WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! SUBAKI PLEASE WAKE UP!

:Shaking Subaki up like a rag doll and acting with fake tears, Subaki quickly gets up and grabs her sword ready to fight Alyona's imaginary attackers and not realizing that she is almost completely nude, while Alyona and Elanna are laughing and mocking her:

Elanna: Wow I'm really impressed! When I called you perfect, I didn't think you would have a perfect body too..AHAHAHAHA!

Alyona: I don't know...The her boobs...their not bad, but then again their not that great either! They just average to me, but I'm jealous that she is filled out more than I am

Elanna: AHAHAHAHA! Yeah but her ass isn't better then mines thou! (then slaps Subaki's butt)

Subaki:(blushing) Wh-Wh-Wh-What on earth do you think you're doing? And what did you say Aly?

Elanna: You heard her, she said your boobs looked average EHEHEHE!

Subaki: How dare you call these "average"! They're not...average (holding them)...Are they?

Deacon:(yelling from outside) Your boobs are not average Subaki! Now get dress so we can go!

:After a while the three females finally came out the tavern to join Deacon outside:

Deacon: Y'all sure did take a long ass time to come out here...

Alyona: Sorry we had to wait for Subaki to take her bath and do her hair!

Subaki: Wh-What I didn't want to feel nasty and dirty after sleeping in that unfitting tavern rooms!

Deacon:(sighs)...Can we just go now?

Subaki: Alright, Alright! Sheesh...So how long is this the journey?

Elanna: Three to four weeks if we stay on the path and go around the Hierarchical Kingdom, but it will be just three weeks cut through White Point Bay and the Hierarchical City Ashroth

Alyona:...err...?

Elanna: What, whats the matter Alyona?

Alyona: N-Nothing!...It's just where I'm from...err..(chuckles)...I'm fine!

Deacon:...Well we don't have a whole lot of time a long journey, so let's get going huh?

:The group now making their way to Death Feral Mountain to meet with Elanna Leader. Miles away now from Balfels as the day breaks Subaki notices that Alyona is getting tired when Deacon kneels down to give her a piggyback ride:

Subaki: Sooo Deacon, You never got to explain why Aly called you her brother?

Deacon:...Do we have to talk about this now Subaki?

Subaki:(walks quickly beside him) Y-Yes now Deacon, now tell me why she called you that?

Deacon:(sighs)...Because she wanted me to promise her... I saw her being harassed by some bandits and for a second I thought she looked like Ada...

Subaki:...So you saved her, but if you didn't she wouldn't be here with us now

Deacon: Yeah but I don't know if it was worth it bring her with me knowing what I'm bout to go through..

Subaki: I dunno maybe it's Fate

Deacon: Humph, Fate? Such bullshit if you asked me.

Fade: Maybe Subaki is right, Fade felt Deacon's emotions for Alyona...The Light walks along The Dark...Fate play this?

Deacon:...(sighs)...Call it what y'all want, I still say that this Fate is pure bullshit...just luck to me..

Subaki: Okay, what about the fact the Aly shares the last name of Julius Fanchon huh and might also have the same bloodline as her?

Elanna: Wait? This little squirt here is an angel and is from the bloodline of THE Julius Fanchon?...Un-fucking real!...But why don't she have her wings thou?

Subaki: Before becoming an Airknight from The Order most human beings have to go through a trail just like demons and other unnatural races has to go through the Dead Hell trail.

Elanna: Mmm-Hmm, sort of like a fight of passage then huh?

Deacon: Yeah...But if your strong enough to fight your way to the end broken body and all then you must fight your way back out, And I don't want her to go through that Subaki.

Subaki: Deacon it's the only way to be sure if she really share the same bloodline as Julius.

Elanna: Well Mrs. Perfect has a point here I mean Aly is going to ask you sooner or later can she go through the trails when she thinks she is ready.

Subaki: So which is it?

Deacon:...

Fade: Alyona can help Deacon in the battle to come with Vokami?

Deacon: Alright fine...(sighs)...She can go through the trails at your Order Subaki and learn about her bloodline...just find us at the Feral Mountain when y'all are done alright?

Subaki: Okay I will and I'll look after her too while we are away Deacon.

:Subaki gently grabs Alyona from Deacon's back without waking her then looks at Deacon not saying the words that she missed saying to him then uses her wings to take off and flies away. After watching Subaki takes off Deacon continues to walk as Elanna leads him:

:Meanwhile else where at the slums of Kvgrad Vokami brings havoc to the citizens slaughtering - Ocrish, Elens and Humans any man, woman and child:

Vokami: AHAHAHAHAHA! Ah fuck, the sound of agony of these pathetic creatures and not forgetting the crying sound of children as well, Ehehehehe! Converging all these souls for my power Ha-Ha it's kinda scary that I almost have pity for them...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Hmm?

:Standing in front of him, Vokami sees a little boy holding his wooden sword at him:

Vokami: Oh, Hello there Ehehehehe! You look angry?

Little Boy: Y-You Bastard! I'm going...going to end you!

Vokami: AHAHAHAHA! Such language! What have your parents been teaching you...It sounds so heroic...when you describe it as courage that transcend from fear, AHAHAHA...(walking up to the kid) But I mean...when you really think about what that means, what you try to do it's kinda...sad Ehehehe! So kid how much guts do you got to swing that toy at me huh, huh AHAHAHAHA!

:Tears rolls down the child's face as Vokami points his sword at the child's throat. Uncontrollably Vokami burst out laughing raising his sword ready to strike down the kid till the blow that was going to be given, the boy's father shows up blocking the hit:

Boy's Father: Son? Run...Get out of here...now!

:Without thinking twice the little boy takes off running not looking back:

Vokami: Ehehehehehe, wow! Your a brave one or awfully foolish, but I guess I can play with you for a while Ha-Ha, Ah well.

:Vokami back hands the man making him dropping his axes and stumble to the ground. Before he could get back up Vokami with a very powerful stomp crushes the man's chest in as he coughs up massive amount of blood:

Vokami: Awww, Now I feel sorry for your boy not having a father now...AHAHAHAHAHA!

Scene #8, Memory of Lost

Elanna: Here we go, all we have to do now is just cut through this field to White Point Bay and follow it to the Hierarchical City Ashroth..

Deacon: Alright then, lets continue on?

:As the two pressed on through the open field of tall grass Elanna brings up an topic to talk to Deacon about to pass the time:

Elanna: So Deacon?

Deacon: Yeah what is it?

Elanna: Uhmm, so what is Subaki to you now?

Deacon: Now? What are you implying to Elanna?

Elanna: Oh c'mon Deacon! Stop playing coy with me, we're both adults here. I kinda figured that y'all two had something together before am I right?

Deacon:(chuckles then sighs)...Yeah we did had something together a daughter...but...she died...

Elanna: Mmm-Hmm, so what happen after that? I mean there has to be a reason that y'all are not together no more huh?

Deacon: Why do you want to know more about what happen between Subaki and I for?

Elanna: Humph, Your so touchy, touchy! I just wanted to know about the man that is following me to my Head Master that's all...and knowing that he is gazing at my ass too?

Deacon:...I was too hell-bent on getting revenge on the one that killed my little girl and my sister, at the time Subaki didn't want me to go to the Dead Hell, she wanted me to come with her to The Order. But I had so much hate and anger that nothing else matter to me but to see that son of a bitch die in front of me...and I'm not checking your ass out either!

Elanna: Uh-Huh whatever...so an angel at first then huh?

Deacon: I could have been but...like I said I was too hell-bent that when I got to the end I was given a choose for my future to have...either I go back to Subaki and hold on to what I had with her or enter the realm of darkness and know nothing but revenge and death knowing I will never find Vomkai and lose everything and it's been a long time past then...

Elanna: Wow what a pity, so how long was it been sensed then?

Deacon:...nearly 50 years has passed from then

Elanna: And you still holding on to that grudge Deacon? I mean you don't look old at all!

Deacon:(laughs) Y-Yeah! I still my looks and body in shape, but yes I'm still holding that grudge. It's what keeps me going this whole time...I made a lot of enemies along the way and killed every last one of them...

Ragnarok: Kill...kill...kill...kill them all Deacon! Bathe in their blood! Slaughter them like sheep! Kill them Deacon Kill them!...(telepathy)

Deacon:...Ugh...Fade shut the fuck up! What the hell gotten into you?

Fade: Nothing got into Fade! Fade was merely sleeping as Deacon's shadow truly!

Deacon: Wh-What...? If you wasn't saying that shit in my head then...(then grabs the handle of Ragnarok)...No!

Elanna: Hmm, what's up Deacon? Looks like something is bugging you all of a sudden..

Deacon: N-Nothing Elanna...I'm fine..

Elanna: Uh, okay then well we're at White Point. I'll be back Imma look around for a small boat or something for us to use...(then runs off along the shore line)

Deacon:...Eerrr...?

Ragnarok:(chuckling) C'mon Deacon...use me! Kill everyone that stands before us, innocent or not...! Their lives mean nothing to you especially Alyona, and that Necro Elf...(chuckles)...I know you almost wiped out her race long ago...kill her too Deacon you can do it...just kill her!

Deacon:...Ugh...SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Fade: Deacon...?

Deacon...?(holding his head trying to think)

:Just now arriving to Hierarchical Kingdom one of the last four Hierarchical Cities in Baldorran, other Airknights squad kneeled before Subaki as she comes in to land while holding Alyona still asleep when Gyrich approaches her:

Gyrich: Subaki, the Imperator of The Order was asking about you Subaki so I told her you was on patrol...hmm, Subaki who is this?

Subaki: Gyrich, take Alyona to my bed chamber please I'll explain later..

Gyrich: Y-Yes sure...I was worried about my love I didn't know where you went off to but I'm glade your safe.

Subaki:...I'm fine, thank you for carrying but I should go see what the The Order wants of me

:Gyrich takes the sleeping girl off to her chamber while Subaki makes her way to the council room to speak to The Imperator:

Subaki: Captain Subaki Farheart reporting in...

Council #1: Can you explain to The Order for your absents all day yesterday?

Subaki: I'm sure that Gyrich has already told you that I was on patrol council man, so why are...

Council #2: Hold your tongue in place Airknight...seems that you are forgetting your place child...

Subaki: Don't be sitting so high in your chair council man thinking you can speak to me like I'm a child before I cut you down...(tighten up her fist)

:With a wave of The Imperator's hand the council room grows quiet as they look her:

Imperator Shianna: I'm very sure Captain Subaki that you have your reasons to be gone, correct?

Subaki: Y-Yes Ma'am..While I was gone, I found a young woman by herself...

Council #2: And?...What is so imported about this young woman Subaki?

Subaki: Her name is Alyona Fanchon...she could be the bloodline of Julius S. Fanchon...I believe Alyona is Julius's lost daughter...

:After hearing such a thing the whole council room went into an up roar. While the council men chatter amongst themselves like chickens Subaki and Shianna eyes locked and at that moment the Imperator knew that Subaki wasn't lien. Holding her hand again the room is quiet once more:

Imperator Shianna: And where is this young Alyona, Subaki?

Subaki: I have her at my bed chamber still sleeping...I think..

Imperator Shianna: Very well then Subaki bring her before us.

Subaki: Yes Ma'am

:Subaki then leaves the room to retrieve Alyona. On her way to her bed room she begins to hear Alyona screaming and yelling then sees other Airknights trying to hold the door back:

Subaki: What the hell is going on here?

Airknight #1: Sorry Ma'am, the woman you told Gyrich to put in your chamber got up and started fighting us...uh and she kicked Gyrich in the uh...yeah...

Subaki:...Oh, ouch! Well move, go away then I'll take it from here!

Airknight #1: Ma'am!

Alyona: GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! DEACON?...BROTHER...?(then cries banging on the door)...Subaki...Elanna..(sob)..(sob)...Deacon?

:Subaki quickly opens the door as Alyona stumbles out, looking she sees Subaki then hugs her:

Subaki: Shh, It's okay Aly it's okay. No one here is going to hurt you alright? Calm down, calm down.

Alyona: Where is Elanna...and my brother...(wiping her tears away)

Subaki: Deacon said that it was alright for you to come here to The Order to find out about your self and if you really are an angel, then you can go through the trails to be an Airknight.

Alyona: He did? Uh O-Okay then, what do I have to do then?

Subaki: C'mon, I have to bring you to the Imperator first.

:Bringing Alyona before the council and the Imperator they started to softly gossip to one another till Shianna steps down to get a better look at Alyona:

Imperator Shianna: Mmm-Hmm, so you are Julius's last bloodline then?

Alyona: I-I wouldn't know...I was h-hoping y'all...could tell me that..

Imperator Shianna: Humph...well child I sensed that you possessed a great deal of power and you do not grasp the full control of how to release it. But young Alyona you are the lost daughter of Julius Fanchon...you are a angel

Alyona: Wh-What?...Lost...daughter, b-but that can't be...my...

Imperator Shianna: 21 years ago your mother lost you due to a raid of demons, trolls and other godly creatures. Our Kingdom was over run and your mother died trying to save you, trolls was throwing children including you over the tower wall and The Order didn't know if you was dead or alive cause we couldn't find you...

:Alyona then drops to her knees and cries:

Scene #9, Regret Sin

Alyona:(sob) My father and mother told me that they...have found my body down by a river bed hardly breathing...so they took care of me from that day on..

Imperator Shianna:(helping Alyona up) And for that they have found you, took you in as their own and you turned out to be a lovely young woman. Now that your back to us. you can start to become a Airknight like Subaki here Alyona.

Alyona: R-Really?

Subaki: Uh-huh! You can, when ever your ready Alyona

Alyona:(wipes her tears away and giggles) Well lets get started now then!

Imperator Shianna: Very well then , Subaki you may take young Alyona to the Chamber of Fate

Subaki: Yes Ma'am (crossing her fist over her heart)

:Subaki then takes Alyona by the hand off to the Chamber of Fate. Else where floating on a boat going up river to Hierarchical City Ashroth, Deacon laying back trying to get a few shut eye as Fade peers over the edge of the boat trying to save it's drowning self off the water reflection. Deacon then glances over to see Elanna watching him with a deep lustful look:

Deacon: Why are you looking at me in that sort of manner?...(then closes his eyes again)

Elanna: Hmm nothing major, just thinking...(then slowly lick her lips)

Deacon: Well whatever thought you have in that head of your keep them to your self woman..

Elanna:(chuckles) Do you always have to be this way towards me Deacon...? You might like what my body has to offer for you...Humph...Did you enjoyed pressing up against me back there at the tavern?

Deacon:...?

:While Deacon has his eyes closed trying to ignore her, he soon feels her warm soft body laying on him as her hand runs down his chest then to his side:

Deacon:...Remove your self off of me Elanna...

Elanna: Or else what hmm...? Humph...Don't act like you don't want me Deacon...(then smirks)...Cause I want you...right here...(then tries to kiss him)

:Deacon turns his head away from Elanna from kissing him:

Deacon: I don't want you Elf!...(not looking at her and folds his hands behind his head)

Elanna: Humph...Keep telling yourself that, but your eyes are saying different...

:She grabs Deacon hand and guides it to her butt then presses her body to Deacon and turns his head to face her:

Elanna:(smirking at him) Just...take it Deacon...You know it's what you desire for right now huh?...So just...take it...

:Not able to fight the temptation any longer, Deacon looks into her eyes knowing that she is right. Deacon then begins to kiss Elanna and caresses her body, Elanna unfastens his armor straps and pulls them off then undresses herself allowing Deacon to kiss upon her hieroglyphs marks then deeply kisses her as the boat continued to go up river. Back at the The Order Alyona stands before the Imperator and council at the Chamber of Fate ready to take her trail:

Imperator Shianna: Now young angel? Are you ready for your trails to begin?

Alyona: Y-Yes Shianna...I-I mean uh Imperator Ma'am...Ah shit! I'm just so nervous..

Subaki: Hey, It's okay to be nervous Aly, when I went through mine's I couldn't think straight. So I know how your feeling right now.

Imperator Shianna: We all had to go through this task Alyona. But if you keep attacking yourself or have any doubts then you will not survive the trail...so clear your mind and trust your gut!

:Alyona then takes a few deep breath and slowly exhales, shakes her doubts then nods her head to the Imperator letting her know she is ready to go in to fight:

Imperator Shianna: Good luck deer child...(then begins to step back along with Subaki)

Alyona: Uh, w-wait?

Subaki: Huh?

Imperator Shianna: Hmm...?

:Alyona quickly runs up to them both and hugs them:

Alyona: Thank you Subaki for bringing me here and thank you Shianna for letting me know who I really am!

Imperator Shianna:(chuckles)...You are most welcome child, now go and pass your task!

Alyona: Mmm...!(bows to her then goes back to the chambers gate)

:At the Chamber of Fate gate Alyona picks up her sword and shield. As the gate way open Alyona adventured on inside, till the gate slams down shut behind her. After hearing the gate shut she knew there was no turning back, looking around Alyona sees noting but dead bodies of the ones that came before her and failed. blood and gore litter the ground she walked on the bodies was hung from their feet and the foul smell of blood in the air then takes another deep breath Alyona, coming out of her blind side was a spear flying at her. As soon as she able to see it coming Alyona tries to dodge it but the spear cuts the right side of her face. She tries not to stumble over, looks over to see six Jowlocks charging at her. Coming in to kill Alyona, she acts quickly on her feet side stepping one that attempts to to grab her, using her shield she bashes the next one behind, looks to her left and thrust her short sword into the back of the other Jowlock turns back and under swing her sword cutting other's head in two that she bashes with her shield. Soon after another Jowlock attempts to cut her in two with a battle axe, using her shield again Alyona deflects it's attack leaving the creature's chest wide open so she slashes it open then swipes it's legs off till one Jowlock bits down on her arm:

Alyona: Ugh...D-Damn you!...Get the hell off me!

:Alyona takes her sword and plants it into the Jowlock's head, as it's jaw let's go she kicks it away from her. Now with only two left Alyona turns to them and readies her shield walking up to them, the Jowlock to her left jumps at her making her swing early while the other to bit her wounded arm. Alyona back spins smash the Jowlock with her shield into a somer-sault kick launching it into the air and with a flick of her wrist, her sword turns to a blade whip as it wraps around the Jowlock. When she pulls back on the blade whip it rips and slices the Jowlock in the air apart raining it's bloody parts and in trails every where. Her sword whips back into an normal short sword. Forgetting about the last Jowlock a sudden whip of it's tail grabs Alyona by her leg and throws her across the chamber, as a result Alyona drops her sword and shield rolling across the ground. Trying to hurry back to her feet the Jowlock jumps on her attempting to rip her head off with it's sharp teeth but out of fear she holds her hand up when an hieroglyphic circle appeared on her palm then to her elbow. Letting out a scream while eyes are closed shut a Arcane Rune Short Sword emerged from her hand and through the mouth of the creature. The snarling of the Jowlock ceased, Alyona opens her eyes and is shocked to see the new sword in her hand including the death of the Jowlock:

Alyona: W-What...?...I-I-I did it? I won...(kicking the body over)...Ha-Ha I won bitches!...(hops around swings her sword)...Yeah? Where did this sword come from? I don't remember having it!

:While looking at the light blue glowing weapon of her's, Alyona picks up her shield and hears the pulsating sound of a warp - portal behind her:

Alyona:...(sighs)...Well no turning back now...

:Alyona walks to the portal takes one deep breath then enters. Appearing to the next area she finds herself in a unknown mountain valley. Meanwhile at Kvgrad one of Vokami's Ethereal appears before him:

Vokami: Back already huh? Hehehe...So what did the Dead Hell had to say ha-ha?

Ethereal: Ri'Kuchtin said it will be four weeks him to breed your army...and wants to be apart of your campaign

Vokami: Ah will it now - and - he want to join me hmm...He-He? Well looks like I have to find something to do to - kill - time Ahahahaha!

Ethereal: What are your intentions the Vokami

Vokami: Hmmmm? Ehehehe...! Well I could just wait for the other to bring me that vampire sorceress Mendel...-but-...I'll just get cranky and bored. And I'll just have to kill ya! AHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding AHAHAHAHA!...Ah...I wonder if there anything still worth destroying around here?

Ethereal: Ah...The Hierarchical Golden Coast City is northwest of us, while the Hierarchical Kingdom is just northeast from here just a few miles out!

Vokami: Well well? He-He...Tell you what spirit. You go on ahead to that Kingdom and cause hell for them there while I'll be at Hierarchical-Shit-Gold and have myself a bit of fun AHAHAHAHA!...(sighs)...And uh I'll be there when Mindel shows up -K-?...Oh...Ah...Here, just in case if shit gets too real for ya! Ha-HA!

:Dark emanate poured from his body covering the city square as soldier demons and scavengers come clawing out. As Vokami snarls and Hellspeaks to them, they soon took charged for the the Hierarchical Kingdom:

Scene #10, Gluttony for Trouble

:The vast amount of countless demons on the way to the Hierarchical Kingdom only had one thing on their mind - death-, Vokami turns and walks away as he vanishes into the shadows. Just now arriving to a river shore and miles away from Ashroth, Elanna still has her mind set on Deacon as they are getting out of the small fishing boat to continued their way on foot:

Elanna: So Deacon...(chuckling)...Did you enjoyed our little sin back there?

Deacon:...? What happen between us back there will never happen again Elanna..

Elanna:(scoffs)...Whatever Deacon! You can lie to yourself but not to me...humph...I know you liked it...even thou we went at it again three times...(then chuckles)...Bravo Deacon! Bravo!

Deacon:...(sighs deeply)...Enough Elanna! And make it very clear to you...Elf.. that it will never happen again!...Now push on to Ashroth!

Elanna: Mmm...I can't control my urges when you talk to me in that manner baby...(then laughs)...but alright then, oh fearless one!

:Elanna sexually grins at Deacon then leads the way, Fade peers over Deacon's shoulder:

Fade: Fade thinks the Elf woman likes Deacon a little too much yes?

Deacon:...?...Just let it go Fade..

Fade: Okay, Fade will let it go. But this Forest? Something hangs about here!...Hmm...something old...very old! Older than Deacon, but has eons of experiences!

Deacon: So they can fight huh? Funny that you can pick up all that when your hungry.

Fade:(giggles) Yes Fade is very hungry, ready to eat, ready to absorb! Gaahahahaha!

Deacon: Humph, well calm down the Fade you'll eat...if they try to fight me...pray that their that dumb.

Fade: EHEHEHE! Y-Yes! Please fight Deacon so I can eat! Fade is HUNGRY!

Alyona: Where the hack am I? First I was in a foul smelling dungeon about to be some creature's lunch and now...I'm in a vast mountain valley...

:A tremendous vibration makes Alyona's bones quiver a bit. When the vibration gets closer to her, she looks ahead to see three monstrous, terror incarnate Oger Lords come lumbering at her. From the looks of these demigods Alyona knew that they have devastating strength for their size, reading her sword and shield Alyona is ready to take them on:

Alyona: I wonder how Deacon would fight these things?

Oger Lord #1: Surround her! She will be our brood mother, give birth to many oger warriors! Ha-Ha...like the others

Oger Lord #2: No! No till we have our way with her first! She will give us offsprings!

Alyona: Wh-What the...? You bastards can take that idea and go FUCK yourselves with it! I am not going to be no ones fucking brood mother!

Oger Lord #3: Ahahahaha!...I like this one..(chuckles)...such fire in this one! Well..(sighs)...Let's just get this over with..

:The three Oger Lords closed in around her mocking her thinking little of her. Alyona waits for one to make the first move looking dead at their eyes trying to read them out. Showing no fear of them she taunts one Oger making him lose focus and attack wildly, Alyona deflects the attack with her shield and again she hits him in the gut with it then back swings her sword slices the Oger's gut open while his inners fall out to the ground. He then drops to his knees trying to hold his intestines from falling out even the Oger looks up to get his throat cut open by Alyona:

Oger Lord #3: NO...B-Brother! You bitch! YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH...I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!

:Alyona tuns to her side and is knocked over as she drops her weapon. The enraged Oger swings wildly at her with his heavy mace trying to smash Alyona's chest in but couldn't make contact due to her constant dodging and rolling. She gets up to her feel in a hurry, looking for her sword that she drooped Alyona looks up and braces for impact with her shield. The heavy blow forces Alyona off the ground and sky-rockets into the side of the mountain wall, using the wall to support her back up the Oger swings his massive mace to finish her off but she quickly drops to her knees so she could duck in time. After the Oger swings and missed smashing his mace into the side wall and getting it stuck with one hand he grabs Alyona's shield and flings her off it and throws it over the cliff side. When Alyona hits the ground, she slides a few feet away. Hurt and tired she glances over to see her sword just a bit out of her reach:

Oger Lord #2: Stupid little whore! I will rip your legs from your body!

:Alyona barely grabs her glowing sword just before the monstrous Oger picks her up by the neck, the Oger's other brother pulls his mace loose then walks over:

Oger Lord #3:(chuckling) Hold her up!

:Being holding up by her neck while the the Oger prepares to take a swing at her till just before he fully swing, Alyona jabs her sword in Oger eye that was holding her causing him to drop her. Unable to stop the swing of his mace the Oger Lord bashes his brother head and upper chest apart as his grey matters and bloody parts splats all over the ground. Realizing what he did, he drops his mace out of confusion but gasp as Alyona quickly drives her sword through his chest then be heads him:

Alyona:(panting)...Ah...ugh!...Ah SHIT!(pants then chuckles)...I...I guess even demigods can be killed...phew!

:Falling out on her back so she can rest up and catch her breath, Alyona immediately hears another pulsating portal up ahead waiting for her to walk through it:

Alyona: Damn it!...Another one?...(sighs)...I don't know if I'm going to make it through this...

:From what little rest she had, Alyona picks herself up and went forward to the portal's bright glow to see what challenge is next for her to face. Once gone through to the other side, Alyona is horrify to the sight of where she is. Destructive - Hellish place, dismantle debris floats about while looking around she could see dark energy surges through the ground and sounds of suffering people that was no where in sight. Every step she took made her feel like she was falling forever, looking up at the sky to see that it's faint red glomming over her looking back ahead she sees an figure that is familiar to her. Only yards away she sees and realized that this familiar figure is Deacon looking dead at her with his hell glowing jewel eyes and having Ragnarok in hand:

Scene #11, Condemnation Nightmare

Alyona: Deacon?...(giggles)...I'm so happy to see you here...but I didn't know that you can be here to help me with my trails?

Deacon:...

Alyona: W-What wrong I thought you'll be happy to see brother?...And what is with this place?...Deacon...Deacon..?..(walking towards him)...Goddamn it, why are you not talking me? Brother...?

Deacon: I am not your fucking brother child! Nor will I never be such a thing to you!

Alyona: What the fuck gotten into you Deacon? We made a promise...!

Deacon:...You don't get it? Fine then I'll have to make you understand!

:A sudden burst of violent energy rushed out of him making Alyona halt in her steps. Soon as she blinks her eyes Alyona gets a thrust to the gut from the handle of Ragnarok. Hunched over holding her stomach she quickly uses her sword to deflected the next attack only to lose her balance and gets a spinning back kick to the chest then flies into a wall:

Alyona:(coughs)...ugh!...D-Deacon...stop it...(crawls to her feet)...Brother please? Wh-What?...What did I do for you to hate me?

Deacon:(inhumane) I'm not your fucking brother! I am nothing of blood to you...

Alyona: YES YOU ARE...! Deacon please...?

Deacon:(inhumane) SHUT THE FUCK UP...! Aarrrghh...JUST DIE!

:While Alyona is on the brink for the fight of her life, just outside of the out skirts of the Hierarchical Kingdom Vokami's demons is quickly approaching bringing havoc and destruction to the smaller towns and villages:

Airknight Guard #1: M-My Lady?

Imperator Shianna: Yes what is it? Catch your breath first Airknight.

Airknight Guard #1:(panting)...T-Thank you Lady Imperator!...A...A force of demons are raiding other villages and making their way here!

Subaki: What? This can't not be?

Airknight Guard #1: Imperator, Ma'am...? It's enough force to wipe out the everything in the Kingdom...They will be here lees then 15 minutes..

Imperator Shianna:...Sound the Horn, evacuate every mortal civilian out of the Kingdom...Subaki, you and Gyrich gather up as many Airknights as quickly as you can and try to hold them off for the civilians to escape...

Subaki: Ma'am what about Alyona, she...?

Imperator Shianna: I will remain here till she gets out! Now go!

:Subaki takes off to the air to gather other Airknights and Gyrich to aid her. The sudden roar from the Great Horn makes the whole Kingdom stop in their steps while Airknights from around aid to the call and started to evacuate the people as quickly as possible. With the helping hands of other Airknights and Gyrcih, Subaki reaches the main gate but is too late at the same time as it burst open when they arrive to face their threats:

Airknight Guard #2:...My God...? Uh-Uh Hell Hounds! I thought they died out during the Dark War?

Gyrich: No, some but not all...Humph...They wouldn't be the first mutt I muzzled.

Airknight Guard #3: Dear Lord their huge!

Subaki: Quiet yourself knight, we will hold them off here from getting any further am I clear?

Airknight Guard #3: Ma'am

Airknight Guard #4: Foul demons creatures I will send you back from which you came!

Gyrich: Give thanks knights for this glorious battle!...(then charges in)...FOR THE ORDER!

:Gyrich rushes in to fight off the demons from invading and further into to the Kingdom with Subaki close behind him along with the other Airknights. With a mighty swing of his Rune blade Gyrich easily cleavers many demons with just one blow. The roar from one of the Hell Hounds catches Gyrich off guard making him jump a bit, a crushing blow from the beast's big paw pins Gyrich to the ground. Struggling to free himself under the Hound's paw he looks up to see Subaki swooping in and strikes her sword into the Hell Hound's neck. Forgetting about Gyrich the beast lets go of him and tries to shake Subaki off it's side neck. An Airknight tries to fly in and attempts to slice the Hell Hound's throat open but is snatched out the air by another Hell Hound as it shakes the female Airknight around then slams her body to the ground like a rag doll. Another Airknight assists for Subaki by taking his axe and hacks it into monstrous dog's eye. Having it's right eye being gashed open and having a blind spot the Airknight then takes flight to the sky and nosedive . Building enough force he overhead swings his axe cutting half of the huge dog's neck open. Soon after Subaki drag out her sword upward cutting off the other side of it neck

Airknight #1: (pants)...(pants)...We got it, YEAH!

Subaki: Nice work Knight...L-LOOK OUT!

:Just then a group of soldier demons pounced on the male Airknight tears at his armor and flesh then rips his throat wipe open and pulls his body apart. Subaki then use her wings to jolt at them screaming in anger, as one soldier demon tries to jump on her but is strikes down in two landing on the ground and slides to a stop. Subaki quickly turns back to be head two other demons:

Subaki:(to herself)...I have never seen these kind of creatures before...We strike them down and dozen more takes their place, we can not win this...

Gyrich: Subaki?...(pants)...there too many of them!

Subaki: I know Gyrich...(sighs)...I know.

Gyrich: What should we do?

Subaki:...Keep fighting!...(then shouts to the other Airknights)...FIGHT ON!...WE MUST FIGHT ON!...FOR THE LIVES IN THIS KINGDOM, FIGHT ON!

:Meanwhile Alyona fights back at Deacon trying to convince him to stop fighting her but it is getting no where:

Alyona: Deacon please...?

Deacon: SHUT IT! I am not your brother child...I do not care about you or no one else in this world!

Alyona:...(getting up)...Fine then Deacon, If you don't want to listen to me then I will force you to realized the fucking promise we made!...Aaarrghh...YOU PROMISED


End file.
